Lucian
About Lucian is probably the most popular of all Michael Sheen's character. He first appeared in Underworld as a supporting character but then later as the lead in the prequel Rise of the Lycans. He is a Lycan, which is an immortal human that has the ability to transform into a Werewolf and back at will. His birth was unique, as he was born in human form to a mother who was a Werewolf, one of William Corvinus's children, unable to take human form again. Viktor, the current reigning head of the Vampires, kept the Werewolfs as day-time guardians. On Lucian's birth, Viktor initially intended to kill the infant, but he saw that he could use this new form of Lycan and creat from Lucian a new generation of werewolf to be his slaves as well as guardians. So began the slavery of the Lycans. Always kept in chains or with a 'moon collar' that had two sharp points of silver pointing towards their throats, which prevented them from changing into their faster stronger forms, the Lycans were forced by their vampire masters to labour for them, while the vampires behaved like the idle rich. Viktor had a daughter, Sonja, who was the leader of the Deathdealers, the vampires elite guards. The two, despite being from very different backgrounds, fell in love and commenced an illicit love affair. Both of them risked death should their secret be discovered. While in his cell, Lucian met a human Raze, and the two became firm friends. As the first and the strongest of the Lycans, Lucian was revered by the others and not content to remain at odds with his captors, he rallied the other Lycans to revolt, and led them out of captivity. Finally, Viktor discovered his daughter's treachery, and when he also discovered that she was carrying Lucian's child, a hybrid of the two races, he sentenced her to death by exposure to the sun. Lucian endeavoured to rescue his lady, but was captured in an ambush. Lucian was held in chains, and forced to witness his beloved's demise. Moved by grief, he summoned the strength to escape and with the help of his Lycan brothers, as well as the first generation werewolfs, he was able to unseat the vampires from the stronghold in a massive battle. The fight for Lucian however, was not over. To the remaining vampires he was greatly feared and a final assault was launched against him and his men. This fight was led by Kraven, the only survivor of the battle. Kraven led the other vampires to believe that Lucian had been killed, when in actual fact, he had made a deal with the Lycan. Found cowering from the battle, Kraven pleaded for his life. Lucian agreed and promised to help Kraven in the future to defeat Viktor, and the other vampire elders, Marcus and Amelia. All this, was on condition that Kraven publicise Lucian's death. Century's later, the war between the vampires and the werewolfs continued. The vampires demonized Lucian by reffering to him as the "most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan". Lucian was working with a world war 1 chemist to try and find a way of combining the blood lines. They determined that they needed blood from the one Corvinus brother who was not immortal. Alexander Corvinus had 3 immortal sons. William was bitten by a wolf, and so started the werewolf race. Marcus was bitten by a bat, and started the vampire race. The third son, who was not bitten. A distant relative of this third immortal, Michael Corvin, held the key. A vampire Selene witness a group of Lycans, led by Raze, tracking Michael. In an attempt to foil their as yet unknown plans, she rescued attempted to rescue Michael. However, frustrated by Raze's failure, Lucian took it upon himself to capture Michael. He revealed his existence to Selene, and also bit Michael - passing on the Lycan gene. Michael was eventually recovered by Lucian and treated with sympathy, as a fellow Lycan. His plan was to inject vampire elder blood into Michael, and form a hybrid of the two species. However, his plans were halted when the deathdealers, including Kraven and Viktor, arrived. Kraven betrayed Lucian by shooting him with leathal silver nitrate. Kraven then turned to Michael, and although Lucian could not reach him in time to prevent Michael being shot, he stabbed Kraven in the leg and instructed Selene to bite Michael. As Selene sank her fangs into Michael, Lucian died with a final remark to Kraven "you may have killed me cousin, but my will is done regardless". Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters